Midnight City
by CosmoCon
Summary: What happens when a few friends, miss-communication and music come together? A total mess... but how will it end?
1. Chapter 1

It's a typical Friday night, classes are over and there's really nothing to do and a certain pinkette is nose-deep in her closet looking for the perfect outfit. For what you may ask, it's a DJ mixer tonight, in the gym actually, all students invited and of course she wasn't going to miss it. Mumbling and musing over what was the umpteenth outfit she's picked out, she decides to call upon the wisdom that years of hanging with an eccentrically dressed svelte boy taught her and before long; her outfit was perfect. Acid washed high waist-ed-shorts, pink thigh highs and an over-sized bow sweater; she was happy. Spinning around and dancing to a Deadmau5 song that had been installed into her brain for months, she pulls on her favorite platform sneakers before taking one last look at herself. Her bubblegum pink hair lightly streaked with white, emerald green eyes standing out against pale freckled skin and her rainbow inspired nails clashing with everything; perfection. Now off to grab the boy that saved her from the digital entrapment called Lyoko; if he's still in there.

Knock once, knock twice, Are you in there? "Jeremy?" No response, just the click clack of fingers across a keyboard and low mumbles mixed with curses. "Jeremy, It's me." The pinkette tries again, hand on the back of his chair, leaning into see what he's so hard at work on, an inaudible sigh in her throat. "Yeh yeh, Hey Aelita." Barely an hello to his girlfriend huh, that's fucked up dude. She stands back as he turns around only to wince at his scrutinizing glare, his lips a deep scowl as he gave her a once over. "And where pray tell are you going dressed like that?" His arms are crossed, legs as well, his eyes tight and his voice dripped with malice almost, he's rude tonight. "I-i'm going to the D-dj Mixer tonight and I-i wondered if you'd come with me?" Her voice was shy, quiet, she was nervous as all get out, her hands sweating and eyes to the floor. "Oh that, I have no intention on going to something so frivolous." His tone cut her like a knife as he eyed her once more, his glare stronger than the first one. "Go have fun at your little mixer, I have other things to do." With that, his chair spun back to his computer and the click clacking resumed. She just stood there, hurt and upset but she knew this was coming before hearing the click clacking cease for a moment before these words echoed in her ears, "Before you go, put on some clothes."

Stunned, that's what she was as she walked down the hallway, her hands shaking, she wanted to scream, to punch him in his throat for what he said, how he's treated her; but she can't. Walking through the corridors until she reached a familiar door, the sounds of two voices reaching her ears and light smile on her face as she raised her hand to knock. The grey-ish green door swings open and the eccentric man himself stands in the doorway, blue-grey eyes staring a hole into her and a gap toothed smile greets her. "Hiya princess, don't worry... I didn't forget." His voice a joyful tone, gesturing her in and closing the door behind them both, his eyes darting to his brunette roommate, who sat with Kiwi on his bed. "Look Odd, keep your dog off my bed...He sheds way too much." The dog settled down onto his bed quietly, snoring slightly as their owner laughs before retorting, "Yeh yeh, you wouldn't mind if the hair was from a certain Japanese woman now would you Ulrich?" Slipping on a purple pullover, listening to his roommate grumble before turning to the pinkette and winking. "Are we ready?" Gesturing toward the door, the trio leaving the room and heading for the gym.

"So, which Dj are you more excited for Aelita?" Odd asked as he shoved his hands into his pocket, his eyes on the pinkette, who pondered for a moment before saying, "I think it's Dj Atoshi I'm excited about the most, he's really good." Nodding at her response, he looks to Ulrich, only to see the other male had vanished and smirked when the familiar sound of him stuttering reached his ears. Good 'ol nervous nelly. As the two remaining teens reached the gym, the sound of the music's bass bumping from the outside, the older of the two asking, "Are you gonna enter the freestyle competition, I would love to hear you mix again." The pinkette blushing ever so slightly before nodding with a smile, her hand for the door handle and pushing it open.

The gym was a spectacular sight, strobe lights everywhere, tables with different assortments of glow sticks and masks on the walls. "I see you could make it Mrs. Einstein and you even brought the dwarf with you." Sissi giggles over the music as walks towards them, her hair in a high ponytail with glow sticks around the band, her clothes, a simple black and white tank top and blue shorts. "Ha, of course she'd bring me... If only the giantess' forehead wasn't as big as her ego." Odd snorted as he playful punched Sissi in the arm, the girl huffing at him before laughing and dancing off into the crowd. The pinkette and the spiky haired wonder were soon joined by a blushing Ulrich and a smiling Yumi, who stood proudly as their hands intertwined strongly. "Aah, glad the couple could finally make it." Odd joked as his eyes picked up to small purple marks on each of their necks but not mentioning it, best to leave it alone eh?


	2. Chapter 2

"So, you decided to finally join us eh?" the shortest male of the group laughed as the two eldest blushed, one mumbling something about punch and the two disappeared into the crowd, leaving the two coloured haired teens all alone. "Well, instead of standing around...care to dance princess?" The spiky haired wonder piped up as another record started, holding out his hand for the green eyed girl before him, the two slowly melding into the crowd, bumping into a few familiar faces. Herb with Naomi, Nicholas with Heidi, even William with Sissi, the different coloured glow-sticks glowing under the black-light, the bass vibrating the whole gym and far away in a dorm room, sits a lone boy on his computer, pinching the bridge of his nose because he can't seem to concentrate with all the ruckus; stupid DJ mixers. Slowly but surely, the music winds down, the announcer coming onto the stage and reaching for the mic before saying, "Alright, alright, it's time for the free mix competition...come to the stage and show us what you got!" The gym cheering as all the competitors walked to the stage, except one certain pinkette who stood in a bit of fear before hearing her name being chanted throughout the crowd, "Aelita...Aelita...Aelita!" Swallowing a whimper in her throat, the elf princess walked onto the stage with the other teens and looked out in the sea of faces and saw three of her favorites, thumbs up and punch in their hands. "You'll do great, don't worry..." Odd mouthed to her, winking as he sipped his punch and staring up at the stage before she nodded and smiled.

"Alright, first up is Damien...ready, steady...MIX!" A bass filled beat filled the room as the crowd starts to dance away, the strobe lights moving in tune with the beats and Damien's name carrying over the sound of the music. The pinkette stood silently, bobbing her head to the beat, her foot tapping along as the song was catchy, albeit awkward at the start of the mix but good nonetheless. Her green eyes searched the crowd, seeing Odd, Ulrich and Yumi bobbing along as well while conversing over another round of punch but this time, there was cake involved. A growling belly and a frown, not until the competition was over but she was so hungry, she had been so upset about Jeremy's little rampage that she didn't stop to grab a bite to eat on the way out or the way in here for that matter. Soon, the song finally ended, the crowd cheering, the three in the back clapping lightly, joking and laughing before hearing the announcer's voice once more, "Alright party people, next up is Nee...ready, steady...MIX!" The gym cheered before hearing the beat drop, a song so slow, that it could be played before bed, the teens mumbling and grumbling through the entire song, Aelita's head snapping up to the sound of Odd's guffawing in the middle of the crowd, Ulrich and Yumi standing off by the punch bowl again, sneaking glances at each other. The beat carried on for another few moments before finally drawing to a soft finish, a few scarce claps through the crowd before the announcer came back up, "Okay, so... we have one last competitor, give it up for Aelita...ready, steady...MIX!" The whole gym turned up the stage, cheering as the small pinkette willed herself to walk across to the mixing board, her fingers on the master volume and other on her left headphone before hitting that one button that started a hailstorm.

Slowly, the beat came into focus and the bass dropped, the whole gym cheering again, the spiky haired wonder slowly making his way into the crowd, showing off what dance moves he learned from many years of DDR, the two eldest dancing in the back of the crowd, accompanied by William and Sissi, who exchanged glances before bobbing along to the beat once more. The pinkette smiled as her fingers tingled with every scratch she made, her stomach bouncing to every drop and bass hit that came before the song came to the climax, her hands raised into the air, leaning her head back and just riding out the song. Looking up, Odd's eyes widened in awe as he saw how happy and beautiful she was on that stage, sweat glistening on her skin, hair messy before hearing William call over the music, "Your cousin is incredible, Odd!" Only to receive a small murmur of a yes in return before the song ended and the whole gym erupting in applause, the announcer walking up to the stage once more, "Well, I think we have a clear winner here... Aelita Stones!" Once more the crowd erupted in cheers, the three lyoko warriors running up the front of the crowd, Aelita smiling as she tried to catch her breath, her eyes twinkling in the strobe lights before jumping down to her three friends, who hugged her before turning to the other competitors and shaking their hands and slowly walking off.

"That was fucking amazing, Aelita... Jeremy would be proud!" Odd exclaimed as they stood by the punch bowl, Aelita visually cringing at the sound of his name before looking at Odd, who looked at her in confusion. "Did I miss something?" the spiky haired wonder asked as he bit into a piece of cake, the pinkette sighing before saying, "I invited him to come tonight but apparently, all he's thinking about is that damn computer." Odd sighed, knowing that his friend was basically a slave to those hard-drives and disk and whatever else electronic scientific mumbo jumbo he's into before touching her shoulder, "Well, he missed out on seeing how great you are as a DJ." With that, Aelita blushed slightly, smiling as he handed her a piece of cake, a strawberry shortcake, her favorite. "I figured you were hungry, I heard your stomach from on stage." the two teens laughing as she bit into the cake, soon joined by the two eldest, who looked a bit disheveled, but smiling nonetheless. "So, we're back huh...cool...Let's go out for some real food." The shortest male exclaimed as they followed the rest of the students filing out of the gym, heading for the streets. "But what about curfew?" Aelita asked worriedly before Odd laughed, "Curfew Smurfew, you just won a Dj mixing competition...Time to celebrate!" The two eldest nodding in agreement before they all started walking off Kadic Campus.

There's really nothing open at what, 10pm, except small little diners with cute little waitresses on roller-skates and old couples sitting in the back, smiling like this was their first date all over again. The bell to the diner rang as the four Lyoko warriors walked in, all piling into the one booth by the window, Aelita by Odd and Yumi by Ulrich, the usual conversation of Odd being a fat ass but still being scrawny, only for him to say he's svelte before a waitress skated over to them, her hair fire red in the front and deep brown in the back, her locs in a high bun as she readjusted her glasses, "Hi, i'm Fiji and I'll be your waitress tonight...what can I get you guys, some drinks?" Ulrich, ordering a simple sprite, Yumi, a black coffee before falling on Aelita who stuttered as she had no entire clue what to order. "Two strawberry lemonades for me and the pretty lady next to me." Odd piped up as he watched her fidget for the last 2 mins, the waitress smiling before jotting everything down before skating off into the kitchen. "It's really quiet in here, wanna play something on the Jutebox, Aelita?" the self proclaimed svelte male said as he rose, Aelita smiling before following him to the Jutebox, scrolling through the list before his eyes lit up, a song caught his eye probably as he smiled in childlike joy before inserting a few coins and pressing the buttons and a melody wafted through the diner.

"I'm right here, but hey, don't worry 'bout it...I don't care." Odd sung along with the lyrics as the song droned through, Aelita bobbing her head along with the beat before the two walked back to the booth, their drinks on the table and the waitress standing there patiently, jamming along to the beat, "Joyce Manor, nice pick." Odd smiled up at the woman before looking over the menu, the eldest already ordering before looking to Aelita, who sat and pondered on what to get before Odd piped up once more, "Two double patty bacon melts with fries for me and the princess...and may I have two strawberry shortcakes please, I heard it's really good here." The waitress giggling before smiling, "It outta be, I make it myself." With that, she skates off, leaving the four for idle conversation. "So, what do you think Jeremy is gonna tell us tomorrow?" "Maybe, he found another link to shutting down XANA...who knows." "He works waaaayyy too much, he needs to get out more..." Aelita sighed, she didn't wanna hear his name right now, Yumi picking up on it as she sipped her coffee, before asking, " 'Lita, you look a bit down... Something the matter?" Running her hands over her face and sighing, she answered, "I invited him out tonight and he said he had more important things to do...and then he commented on my clothes, saying that I was dressed too skimpy or something...I just..." Ulrich's jaw tightened as he watched Odd face fall, his eyes looked toward Aelita before looking up at Yumi, who wore a blank face before sipping her coffee once more.

"Oh... I'm sorry for aski..." "Don't be...It's better that I got it out." Sighing before watching Odd jump up, grabbing her wrist and exclaiming as he air guitar-ed to a part in the song, his hair flicking back and forth, the two jamming along while the eldest bobbed from a distance, laughing at their display of fun, the old couple smiling as they clapped along. "Remind me to listen to more of this band, Joyce Meyer, was it?" "Joyce Manor, they're amazing..." the two conversed as they sat back down at the booth, eating away at their food, the idle conversation about Lyoko and school work surfacing before the bill came, the waitress sitting at the bar, writing away on a piece of yellow paper. Green eyes caught a glimpse of a brunette walking into the diner, clad in a maroon sweatshirt and orange jeans, walking up to the waitress who sat with her skates and jacket next to her, the brunette coming behind her and kissing her cheek, a cute peep coming from the smaller of the two before she rose, interlocking their hands and walking out of the diner. The pinkette sighed, she couldn't help but feel...was it jealous, she never got that from Jeremy, sneaking up to her while she was working, no surprise kisses. "Princess, are you ready?" The spiky haired wonder asked as he held his hand out, the eldest sliding out, their money on the table before she rose and they all filed out of the diner.

"Well, I gotta walk Yumi home...I'll see you back at the dorm, Odd." "Alright Ulrich, smell you later." Odd laughed as he made a motion of making out with himself, only to get punched in the arm by his best friend, his eyes catching the retreating forms of the Samurai and Geisha walking, hand and hand. "Alrighty princess, let's get you back to your castle." With that, the two teens walked in a comfortable silence, occasionally bringing up topics such as music, mainly EDM related or somewhere along the streams of introducing each other to different bands. Sneaking through the fence at 12 am was a bit of a feat but the two made it, slowly tip toeing behind Jim, up the stairs and to the right, a door with an A on the front stands out above all the other grey-ish green doors, the spiky haired wonder and the elf princess coming to a stop. "Okay princess, safe and sound... I hope you had fun tonight." "I did, thank you..." Something's up, as her green eyes peered at him before she leaned in quickly, pecking his cheek and running inside, the svelte teen standing outside the door with a doofy smile on his face, whistling as he walked away. The pinkette sliding against the door, what the actual hell did she just do?


	3. Chapter 3

Chp. 3

It's about 7:00 am and that song is stuck in a pinkette's head as she reels her head over the events of last night, the mixer was great, the food was lovely but that horrible feeling in her stomach...was it jealous but there's another , but why did it matter it's a kiss on the cheek, her and Odd had kissed before but something was wrong, something was off, but, for now...leave it alone. Reaching in her closet to find a suitable outfit for that day, grabbing her favorite Totoro hoodie Yumi had bought her a few months ago, a pair of deep blue shorts, a pair of pink leggings with hearts on them and her favorite maroon platforms and walking over to her mirror. Breathing in as she stood in front of the mirror, wondering if she just fucked up majorly but it was just a friendly peck...friendly. After dressing herself, humming the tune that had been stuck in her head for the past seven hours, grabbing her bag and walking out to head to the male dorms, hopefully today would be a good day but that feeling in the pit of her stomach told her otherwise.

Down the stairs and three doors down, inside a room, sits a boy who is typing away on his computer, chewing on an eraser, the glare of the computer screen in his glasses, head not even moving to see the girl of his dreams, or once upon a time and dream that she was, walking inside. "Hello Jeremy, how are you?" Opening her mouth, in hopes that he'd respond, her stomach bubbling and turning as she watched his back, hearing the sound of his fingers moving across the keys before hearing him speak, "Hello to you Aelita, I take it you enjoyed the DJ mixer?" A hint of disdain in his voice as he continued to type away, not even looking at the girl he was so madly in love, the girl standing at the door unmoving and holding a breath she didn't know she was holding before she spoke. "I-i did, I went with Yumi, Ulrich and O-odd." His body tensed once hearing that name, why did she stutter when saying that name, turning to her and watching her jump at the sight of his face and watching her eyes fall to her feet, he cleared his throat before retorting. "Ah, so that's what that ungodly ruckus was, he didn't make you break the rules did he?" Since when did Jeremy have a problem with Odd, her mouth falling open and closed before she sighed and turned to leave, apparently he was just going to be this way today, in the corner of her eye; his back turned to her once more as the door closed behind her.

Off to the next hallway and that tell-tale sound of light barking made her smile as she approached the door, knocking on it before hearing a drawer open and the sound of muffled barking before being greeted by a pair of bright blue eyes; his face growing into a gap toothed smile. "Hiya Princess, I take it you're ready for breakfast?" He snorted as he ushered her inside, the door closing behind them as he walked over to his bed, grabbing his favorite hoodie, purple of course, watching Ulrich slip on his sneakers before rising and letting Kiwi out of the drawer, placing him on Odd's bed; the canine yawning before falling asleep. "Welp, let's go...I hear Rosa's making pancakes today!" Odd exclaimed as he pointed toward the exit of the hallway, the other teens right behind him, snorting at his heavy appetite. "So Aelita, did you sleep alright?" Blue eyes and a gap toothed smile, did he have freckles, wait...stop, answer the question Aelita... "I...uh...yeh...somewhat..." "That doesn't sound so sure to me, but i'll take your word for it." Aelita sighed knowing that spiky haired boy next to her was going to bager her later on in the day, but continued walking, humming that same song over and over again.

Into the cafeteria, Yumi already sitting at the table, her head raising as she heard the three conversing, waving at her boyfriend, who simply smiled and down across from her while the other two walked to the cafe line. "Good morning Rosa, may I say you are looking ravishing today." Odd chided as he grabbed a tray, Aelita close behind him, Rosa laughing before piling on some pancakes, grits and eggs with a crossaint on the side. "Enjoy your breakfast Odd, I know i'll see you for seconds and thirds...but save some for the other kids!" Rosa called after them, the two coloured haired teens sitting at the table with the two eldest, watching Yumi feed Ulrich a bite of her eggs, Odd making kissing noises while Aelita giggled as Ulrich punched his shoulder before everything got quiet. Jeremy sat down at the table, laptop in front of him, his eyes underneath his glasses as he peered at all of them, mumbling before saying good morning and sitting quietly. "So Jer, what's new with the supercomputer huh?" Ulrich piped up as he continued to pick food from Yumi's plate, the Japanese girl simply shrugging and looking at the blonde next to said brunette. "Nothing much, just added a better tower scan, maybe later we can do some reconnaissance on Lyoko."

"Sure." "I'm down." The two eldest agreed quickly, their eyes on the two teens at the end of the table, the pinkette laughing at Odd's piggish nature as he asked for her half eaten pancakes, pushing her plate to him and watching him dig into it. "Well, you two...are you gonna help with the mission or not?" A bite was in Jeremy's tone as he spoke, his eyes narrowing at the other blonde at the table as he looked up at him, a pancake between his teeth, him nodding as he swallowed and said, "Sure, not like I have anything else to do." "And you, Aelita?" His tone got colder as he spoke toward her, her eyes narrowing back at him as she simply said a fine and turned toward Odd, who continued to inhale the eggs that were left on her plate. Yumi and Ulrich looking between each other, looking back at Jeremy, who had opened his laptop and scoffing as he began typing, before turning back to each other, both confused. "Soooo, why didn't you come with us to the mixer Einstein?" Odd piped up, wiping his mouth with his sleeve before burping, the pinkette giggled as she sipped her orange juice, the blonde on the computer simply saying, "It wasn't important to me, It's "not my scene" as you would put it." Fair enough, the spiky head wonder rising to take his and the pinkette's tray before snatching Yumi's croissant, the Japanese girl scolding him before sighing as he bit into it... This was going to be a long day.

In class, of course the star pupils will answer all the questions, do all the work and pass all the tests but Aelita just wasn't feeling it today. Sure she answered the questions, went up to the board and instructed a few times but she didn't get that satisfaction that she usually felt, she felt...off. "Pssst, Pssst...princess... you okay?" Odd whispered from behind her, a simple nod but she wasn't feeling okay, by no means okay. And there's the bell for lunch, the four converging in the breeze ways as usual, the spiky haired wonder standing off with the elf princess, the Samurai and Geisha walking up, hand in hand before the Einstein walked up, nodding before all of them ran for off campus, Jim standing by, sighing as he just didn't give a damn anymore. Into the forest, the two coloured haired teens playfully bumping into each other while running, the eldest staying streamline but challenging the other before all of them reach the manhole cover, climbing down the sewer shaft and grabbing their vehicles. Odd lead, Aelita close behind, followed by Yumi and Ulrich, Jeremy lagging a bit. The four meeting at the elevator before looking for Jeremy, who appeared soon after, pressing the button to the contraption before reaching the main computer.

"Alright you four, this is a simple reconnaissance mission... just to locate any tower activity and what not." Jeremy's voice came over the intercom in the scanner room as all four warrior step up to their individual scanner, each door closing one by one, the process starting. "Scanner Yumi...scanner Odd, scanner Ulrich...scanner Aelita...Virtualization." In the digital sky, digitized four brave warriors who landed, looking at their surroundings before looking at the sky they emerged from. "Hey Einstein, some taxis would ya?" the spiky hair cat boy called into the digital air, the other blonde grumbling as he tick taked away, an overbike, overwing and overboard digitizing itself. Yumi loading up with Ulrich, Odd flipping onto his overboard and Aelita stood there. "Is something the matter, you haven't moved?" Jeremy's voice boomed in the sky, the pinkette piping up and saying, "I would like an overboard myself actually...please Jeremy?" The other three warriors looking at her in shock, Odd a bit less surprised as he's been teaching her the dynamics, but watching as the overwing disappeared and overboard appearing in its place. "There, happy?" All bark and no bite, eh Jer. Nonetheless, the warriors began their journey into Lyoko, Odd gearing his board a bit faster than Aelita's; challenging her.

"Is this a challenge kitty cat?" "Hardly, let's see what you can do princess." The two overboard riders speeding off, Aelita using her creativity to make some ramps out of the icy terrain, the two riding up the ramps opposite to each other, the two laughing as the smaller of the two hit a 360 off the top ramp, only to cross over to the opposite ramp, the spiky hair cat boy grinding on the edge of the ramp before both came together, flipping off their boards and onto the others. "Hey, this is no time for your stupid games you two... This is a mission to find out about a tower... not some skateboarding competition!" Jeremy's voice boomed in the digital sky as the two came to a stop at the end of the ramps, Ulrich and Yumi pulling up a few seconds later, the four of them looking up at the empty sky, the smallest one of the bunch shouting up, "Hey, calm down okay, there's no tower activity at the moment...we've been here for about an hour." Silence filled the digital air as the words sunk in before hearing clacking in the background and mumbling before Jeremy spoke once more, "Alright, i'll bring you all in...starting the materialization process now." Yumi was the first to go, kissing Ulrich's cheek before dissolving into the air, Ulrich followed shortly, Aelita next and then left Odd.

"Well Einstein, Am I coming back or not?" Odd shouted, the blonde at the screen gnashing his teeth as he paused his typing before sighing as Aelita stared at him intensely, his fingers on the keys once more, Odd dissolving into the air and returning in the scanner. "So, what was the hold up sir big brains?" Asked Odd as he walked into the main computer room, the room silent before Jeremy turned and stood, walking toward the elevator and pressing the button, leaving the four warriors alone. "What's that all about?" Yumi asked as Aelita pinched the bridge of her nose, walking to the elevator, pressing the button and waiting for the shaft to return, the other three joining her as they wait to go back to class but Odd had other plans. Loading onto the rigidity elevator, riding to the bottom floor before riding their vehicles and return back to campus, the eldest walking off to their classes, the pinkette sighing as she turned to go to hers before feeling a hand grab her arm, spinning her around before hearing Odd say, "What do you say, we get outta here and have some fun...you seem a bit upset." The svelte male smiling at the pinkette, watching as she nodded, the two running to the campus' exit and out into the street.


	4. Chapter 4

Chp. 4

"So where do you wanna go princess, it's only half past 3 and the sun is out." the svelte male asked, walking backward in front of her as she pondered to herself, emerald eyes twinkling before she got it, the one thing that she's been wanting to do for weeks, even months on end. "C-can we go the new skating rink, I heard that it's really nice." A wickedly sweet smile grew on the taller's face as he knew exactly where she was talking about, it just opened 2 months ago and the whole school had been raving about it for a few weeks, sadly, he knew Jeremy wasn't gonna take Aelita, no matter how much she pleaded. Grabbing her wrist, laughing as he dragged her along, dodging through older people with briefcases, who only stared after the eccentrically coloured haired teens as they ran through the city, occasionally stopping at the pet store or florist to look around and before long ending up at their destination. Cosmic Skate, the newest addition to the Kadic academy tri-state area, the two teens smiling at each other before running inside, the light of outside changing into blacklight, teens and young adults skating around, some sitting at the bars, eating pizza or nachos, light up pacifiers around their necks.

Walking up to the skate booth, a brunette with big brown eyes, deep olive skin and a wide smile skating up to the window, "Hey you guys, welcome to Cosmic Skate...what are your sizes?" The two teens taking off one shoe each, handing them over and the shop keep humming as he turned to grab the sizes, returning with two markers, 2 pairs of skates and arm bands. "Alright, I need your wrists for two seconds." Odd, placing his arm out first, the neon green band over his wrist, Aelita placing her over his, the band sliding on with ease and the shop keep handing them their skates. "So, I have a size 7 1/2 and an 11 1/2...write your name on your bands and on the marker on the bottom of your shoes." The pinkette and the spiky haired wonder doing as they were told before hearing the brunette speak once more, "Just come on back when you're ready to leave, ask for Nova." With a wink to the smaller of the two, the shop keep skated off, a whistle in his mouth as he rolled through the aisles of skates.

Finding a spot to sit, pulling off the opposite shoe and sliding on their skates, the smaller's being teal and the taller's being orange, the blacklight making them glow neon. Skating over to the locker area, putting their lone shoe and jackets in the small blue locker before locking it and stepping out onto the rink, some of the other skaters passing them by. A familar brunette, clad in a white and black referee shirt, neon green whistle inbetween his lips as he skated backward past them, fist pumping the entire way, the two following after him, the pinkette albeit shaky, handling her own. The Dj dropping another song, causing the lights to change around them, the nylon purple shirt she wore glowing as well as her skates as they rolled around, latching onto other skaters, forming the conga line; the shop keep leading the way.

Slowing down a bit, the two detaching from the group as the shop keep continued the line before detaching himself, going over to the two teens who sat at the bar, winking at Aelita, whose face broke out into a slight blush before hearing him say, "You guys look really familiar, did you by chance go to the diner last night?" The two nodding before watching his face break out into a smile, a slight chuckle coming out as he spoke, "Then you've met the Dj up there, my girlfriend...Fiji." Aelita smiled as she heard one of the songs from the diner come on, bobbing her head along with the shop keep, who waved to the two toned haired Dj up in the tower. "So, what do you recommend for eating here...I brought the princess here for a bit of a pick me up and unhealthy food is the way to go!" Odd joked as he spun his seat back and forth, kicking his skates against the steel bars, grabbing one of the menus that sat on the bar's surface; looking up at Nova. "Well, I definitely recommend the Cosmic burger and star fries...Extra cheese on the side." replying before seeing his station pile up, the shop keep waving goodbye before skating over to the shop, attending to one of the customers.

"Wanna split a burger and shake then?" the pinkette giggling as she nodded, insisting that she order it herself, she may be a princess on Lyoko but she was just as human as everyone else. A soft smile on his face as he watched her skate off, her hair fluttering in the wake of her speed, not even noticing the shop keep appear next to him once more. "Cute girl, on a date?" the sound of his voice bringing him out of his trance, a chuckle and shake of the head, "No, she's my best friend's girlfriend, but, as of late...he hasn't been treating her so well." Without even thinking, the words came out, his tone having a bit of a bite to it, the shop keep patting him on the shoulder and laughing, "Well as they say, C'est la vie but as I said...cute girl." Skating off into the rink, grey-ish blue eyes watching him meld into the crowd of teens and young adults that skated along to the beat, the neon lights spinning around and a certain pinkette just so happened to appear as if by magic, "One strawberry-chocolate milkshake and a Cosmic burger with star fries." Both teens sitting in the neon atmosphere, eating a few fries and sipping on a milkshake, talking about things that seemed so normal, no Lyoko, no computers or classwork, just human nature.

The pinkette sighing internally as her phone vibrated, 4 missed calls from Jeremy, 3 text messages from Jeremy, it's time to go back to school. "We have to go, it's getting late and Jeremy is blowing up my phone." Nodding as he went to dump out the garbage while the pinkette skates up to the shop, the familiar brunette with the neon green whistle and wide smile handing her back their shoes as Odd skates up next to her, slipping off their skates and handing them over to the shop keep, who smiled and told them to come back anytime they wanted some fun, light laughter and sighs as they slid back on their shoes, grabbing their jackets and heading out the door. The vibrating of her phone only increasing as they left the building, his going off as well but this time, it was Ulrich. Jeremy probably didn't want to waste his time messaging him, sent Ulrich to do it, after all he was his best friend but what happened to the two blonde's friendship? Sighing as she had to ignore the cute puppies and kittens as they passed the shop, the florist she smiled at earlier waving at her, with a solemn smile and a slight wave, they walked on and the entrance of the school grew closer and closer and into the gates they go.

Sunset, 645 pm, and they split ways at the cafeteria, hugging him and saying thank you for one of the best days of hooky she's ever had before walking up the stairs to the male dorms once more, the vein in her head pulsing as she felt her stomach drop. Her hand shaking as she knocked on the door, the sound of click clacking ceasing before a voice spoke icily, "Come in." The chill of his tone made her skin crawl as she fidgeted at the door, his back still turned to her before the chair spun around, his expression blank but his eyes said it all. "You missed class today, where were you?" His tone very cold and monotone, her voice caught in her throat as she played with the edge of her jacket before looking back up at him and speaking, "I-i...I went out with O-odd today...The new skating rink up on-" "I should have known, his ways have rubbed off on you." A sneer and scoff as he crossed his legs, watching the pinkette in front of him start to shake, what was with this vendetta with Odd. "What on earth are you on about Jeremy, what ways?" Leaning forward as he cleared his throat, waiting on her to ask this stupid question before opening his mouth. "The way you dress now, for god sake, you're not even wearing pants and those piercings. You pierced your nose and above your lip, you're not Marilyn Monroe...a classy whore."

"How dare you Jeremy, It wasn't his idea for my piercings...He went with me, yes, but I got these on my own." "OH, and I suppose the hair streaks were your idea and also don't give me that "he hasn't influenced me" crap, Aelita. You don't want to ride the overwing anymore or you skipping class...How more careless and slothful can you become!?" Stepping back, her emerald green eyes shining from the tears building up in the back of them, her fists tightened as she screamed at him, "At least he knows how to treat me, he talks to me like i'm human...not like i'm a damn computer!" Attack attack, en guard my good sir, I believe it is your turn. "So you actually think he likes you Aelita, this is precious...You think Odd, the school player and prankster, cares about you?" He does, doesn't he...He wouldn't take her out just to gain something, would he? No, No...NO! Turning on her heel, throwing the door open, leaving the blonde standing in shock as she runs down the hall in tears, not caring if she bumped into Herb and Nicholas on the way out, her sobs echoing the hallway as she falls in front of her door, sobbing as she pulls her knees to her chest; her chest burning.


	5. Chapter 5

What was he to do, leave his best friend to be miserable but what was Jeremy's deal; Aelita is her own person. Being territorial isn't going to help if you're not even going to try to make your girlfriend happy, but she's also your friend first, the computer world is all virtual and she's not virtual anymore; she's real. You fell for her image didn't you, Jer? Saw this beautiful A.I when you were a youngin, 14, the age before your balls even tried to drop and you wanted to save her from that thing called X.A.N.A, nearly 3 years have gone by and you forgot what we fought for, making sure Aelita was safe and happy while saving the world; one day at a time. The spiky haired cat walking back into his shared room, his roommate looking up from his textbook, a look of worry etching itself onto his face before asking, "Odd, what's wrong...You look angry and you're never angry." Ulrich's tone a soft, almost afraid of what caused a scowl to form on his normally so upbeat and hungry friend, the smaller of the two sighing as he dropped onto his bed; his dog jumping onto him. "It's Jeremy, I don't get him right about now." Odd finally saying as he strokes his dog's fur, the canine smiling almost as his owner's fingers raked through his fur, the brunette across the room shifting as he asked, "What do you mean, yeh, he's been kinda funky but yknow?" The blond sighed as he looked up and recalled this afternoon before saying, "Remember he almost didn't bring me back from lyoko earlier, paused for a long time too; weird right? Ulrich, opening his mouth but having to close it, he did remember that, He brought everyone back instantly but there was something about him bringing back Odd. "Talk to him about it, I know Aelita probably did." Looking up, the blond nodding to himself before getting up, throwing a regard to Ulrich and stalking out toward the double doors.

Under her blankets, shaking and sobbing, hiccing as she sat on the phone with Yumi, who sat in shock about what Jeremy had said; secretly IM'ing Ulrich about the conversation. "He's been on that same streak against Odd since St. Valentines' Day and Replica but it's his own fault." Aelita sniffed as she wiped her face, the leftover mascara rubbing off her hands, her clothes flung across the room; a small bag of cheese doodles she bought with Odd under her arm. Wait, have all the times associated with fun all with Odd, he lives so freely and fearless without caring about what everyone else thought about hi- "Aelita, you there?" Yumi speaking up, startling the pinkette on the other end, had she just dozed off into thought that she stopped speaking, how odd. There it is again, hard to talk without having their name or word associated with it because well, that's how you describe things and that name describes him perfectly and she liked it that way. "O-oh, yes i'm here...just in my thoughts." A distant tone in her voice before squeaking at the sound of a knock on her door, dropping her phone and it shutting, only to throw on her robe halfway and run up to the door, jumping as another round of knocks came; her hand shaking to open the door before peering out and seeing those same blue eyes and that gap toothed smile.

"Heya Princess, I just wanted to check on you...You seemed kinda shaken when I brought you back." Scratching the back of his head nervously, his eyes darting back and forth...Wait...Odd nervous, this is very peculiar. "Oh, it's you..." The pinkette's voice saddening almost, her eyes falling to her feet before slowly opening the door to let him in; but why? Stepping inside and sitting on the pink rolling chair that sat in front of her desk, his eyes adjusting to the darkness of her room, darting over to the clock that sat on her dresser, the time reading 7:50, the night was still pretty young and it was going to be dinner soon. "U-um well, I spoke to Jeremy and he...well, he..." Emerald green eyes watered as his words ran through her head, her shoulders beginning to shake before a sob ripped through her throat; the blond cat jumping up and rushing to her. "What did he do...say?" Silence and another sob before a watery voice coming out, "H-he said that you keep influencing me and i've just become lazy, but you care about me or so I think." Odd's eyes widened as Aelita said those words before hearing her speak again, "You always do this for girls you care about or so called, or am I just special; your princess?" Did Jeremy literally throw him under a bus, but for what? "Aelita, I do care about you and I hate seeing unhappy but where did this come from?" "Ever since we met, you had a new girl so it's strange that I'm the object of your attention." Her voice raising as she lifted her head to look at him, the mascara running down her cheeks, her lip quivering as he tried to comprehend what she meant before it clicked.

Lowering his face down to hers, losing his voice for a second before looking into her eyes, "I-i...I can explain...It was that night, the mixer." The pinkette looking up at him, her lips parting, the blond's eyes darting toward them before continuing on, "It made me realize what I fought for...I fought for your freedom and happiness and saved the world while doing so." Aelita gasped, her stomach fluttering, Jeremy never ever told her this or anything, it was just a computer component or diagnostic on X.A.N.A and Lyoko itself. "With every piercing I went with you to get and even the hair dyeing we did with Yumi; it just happened." Her eyes fluttered as his fingers danced across her piercings, running over her pink lips, a small spark dancing across her skin as his breath fanned over her face; hormones, hello. What was that feeling, that spark, she never got that feeling, that stomach in your butterfly or whatever they called it when she first came to earth, it felt...odd. Before she could even register, his lips slid against her, the butterflies thrumming in her stomach once more, her arms slowly wrapping around his neck, melting into the kiss as his lips parted hers over and over. Hands wandering as the kisses deepened, a moan escaping the pinkette as her hands played with the stray hairs at the nape of his neck, the cat smiling into the kiss as her leg hooked around his waist, pulling him closer. Had this been what Jeremy was upset about even though he lacked the nerve or even the want to touch her but this was wrong; wasn't it? Open mouthed kisses down her jaw and ear, giggling before falling back into another kiss, the pinkette biting the blonde's bottom lip, who in return groaned happily but something was wrong, very very wrong.

"So this is what I come to see when I try to find you!" The two eccentric teens flying away from each other, a heavy blush on each of their cheeks as they stuttered. "You really did the lowest thing ever, Odd...playing with her heart like this." The blue sweater clad teen running toward him before being grabbed up by his collar, "Me playing with her heart?" Odd's eyes darkening as he lifted the Jeremy off the ground, his voice raising,"You forgot what we were fighting for, her safety and happiness." Jeremy's eyes softened for a moment before he started to squirm under the boy's grasp, the spiky haired teen continuing to yell at him, "The few times Aelita has even tried to be near you, you cast her aside as if she was a side project." Aelita's eyes widening as Odd's grip tightened, the sweater clad boy dangling in his hold; eyes dead set on his face "She's real Jeremy, she's not just a program that you're working on...hasn't been for 3 years." Dropping the boy, the two blonds making eye contact, the latter standing up, dusting off before looking at Aelita and walking out the door. 8:50, a whole hour of them losing themselves, but what now? "Dinner?" Odd looks up to see Aelita pulling on a black bed shirt and leggings before slipping on her slid ins, the taller of the two laughing before walking out with her; heading toward the diner across the road.


	6. Author's Note

Hey you guys, I'm sorry for not updating sooner but I had a lot going on. This chapter has been rotting on my computer for a long time and I hope you guys like it

Forgive me ;-;

I am still trash


End file.
